The Definition Of Love
by BLizzArd Frost
Summary: One of my deepest stories...Please r/r!


*** I don't own any characters of Digimon. Like you didn't know that? I created this fictional story on my behalf, whatever you choose to believe is NOT my fault! In other words, don't believe everything I say except for the characters :O) *  
  
A.N. Everything that is in italics I own. It's just a short poem or whatever I add in there. All those italic clues lead to one straight answer! Or at least WHY I wrote those short poems. This may not seem like a digimon story but trust me, it is! This is one of my new writing skills, hope you like it! I wrote this story of how I recently did feel depressed...  
  
The Definition of Love:   
  
I stand alone, having the soft wind brush against my neck. I'm at the beach, staring at the lovly waves. Seaguls in the air, screeching for attention. The sunset was a beautiful orange and redish color. The shore at my toes, nothing could ruin this perfect evening. But as a raced my rough, peeling-skinned, fingertips to pull back my hair, I realized I had no one to watch with. I was alone, that was the one thing that ruined it. Why did I have to bring my head, why did I have to think? _For what makes us breathe, think, and love is what makes the world spin_. I contributed my devoted life to studying poetry and human life. Wasted years of trying to start a rock band and look where I ended up. I gathered myself as I brushed the soft, yet rough, sand off my feet as I started to walk home.  
  
I lay upon my bed thinking, _why does love take courses we don't want? For what we want lies in our minds, not in our heart, so therefore, you cannot blame love, blame yourselves, for you haven't found that special person to share your most intammate secrets with_. I turned on the T.V. seeing what has the world came to? Police arrest, arrsonest, racism, rapest, there must be something done to this. But I am only 19, _for what an intelligent adult knows, I know nothing_. I lay back down on my bed, pondering of what to do next. My eyes felt wide awake and I couldn't stand the tourment of my dreaded, lonly soul. Just as a quinciddence, the phone rang. I ran towards it with my heart depending that it will be someone I care about, or at least is able to carry a decent conversation. "Hello?" I studdered. "Hi, Matt, Tai, Sora, and I are going to go to the movies, wanna come?" said a high-pitched voice over the phone. I knew right away it was Mimi, "Yeah, I'll come, I'll meet you guys at the Cinnaplex Theater right now ok?" I asked. "Ok, bye." Mimi said as she hung up without a reply from me.   
After a few minutes of walking I got to the threater, seeing Tai's arm around Sora I looked down as if the world has ended, _for what seems the end of the world to dinorsaurs, is a whole new one for us_. I practiced my poetry as much as I could. I walked up to Mimi with hands in my pocket. We went inside and started to whisper to one another during the movie, "Mimi? Thanks for the movie treat." I said. Mimi smiled as I could see she was paying attention to the movie. But soon after we started to start a decent conversation, which was what I wanted! The movie ended, as Mimi and I said goodbye to Tai and Sora. I asked Mimi if I would walk her home and she gladly said, "Yes." We started to talk more and in no time we were at her house. "Bye Mimi." I choked, but Mimi didn't say anything, she closed her and inched closer to my face. I knew I had to do something so I drew my eyes closed and kissed her. It was a very unpremediated moment. She giggled and said, "Matt, your so sweet, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked home, much obliged.   
The next day I went to school. Much urged to meet Mimi and discuss what we were going to do tonight, I found her kissing Joe. How could she do that?! _Love must be blind, for what we thought might've been true, isn't perfect_. I hid as I saw Joe walk away. I came back up, finding Mimi still standing there. "What is going on?!" I yelled. She was to be mines, and mines only. My more than friend, my lover. But I couldn't tell her this after what I heard came out of her mouth next, "Matt, calm down, that kiss last night. It wasn't suppose to..." But before Mimi could finish I ran back to my house, with tear drops in my eyes. The pain, _love kills people aynonomously, and it feels like it's starting to kill me._ The dreaded feeling of my soul could not decribe the emotions that I'm going through. After much crying and agony I finally learned a lesson, _love is not for rushing into, it will rush into you. For if we abuse love, it will abuse you. _  
The next day I gathered my books, feeling more refreshed than ever, except that the feeling of trying to get my homework from yesterday. I turned the cold door knob quickly and ran into Mimi. She was standing on my front porch with a puddle of water under her. "I'm SORRY MATT!" She yelled as she ran into my arms. Could what I have said was true? FINALLY! It all made sense! I shouldn't have kissed Mimi, I didn't feel like I loved her, but seeing her with another guy was love attacking me. I abused love, and I wasn't ready until love came to me. I felt the deep friendship between me and Mimi and this time, I felt as though this was destined to be.   
  
**

The End


End file.
